


Matter of Fact (Prompt #5)

by Post-Calamity Jane (GlassHeadcanon)



Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Shakespeare Quotations, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020, intertextuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassHeadcanon/pseuds/Post-Calamity%20Jane
Summary: A Dorothy Parker-inspired poem from X’rhun’s POV.
Series: TDA: The "off-Global Cooldown Weave" Edition (FFXIV Write 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913404





	Matter of Fact (Prompt #5)

**She**

There is no more denying  
how very odd she is  
'Tis obvious she's lying  
hiding something that I've missed

a vital clue to comprehend  
the workings of her mind  
what mystery lies 'round the bend  
what secrets would I find

the more we struggle, toil and sweat  
'tis getting plain to see  
the more we bleed together, yet  
the way she looks at me

stares right into an inner cage  
a captive in the dark  
'twas bound by some forgotten age  
but now can see a spark

a light through yonder window breaks  
that blinds these guarded eyes  
to warn the heart of future aches  
bids caution to the wise.


End file.
